


Drunken Stupor

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big victory party, Yukari wakes up to something she wasn't expecting to see. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Stupor

Yukari slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, tilting her neck slightly to the side as the back of her head moved against her pillow. She felt hot and tired, her skin sweaty and sticky, and a sense of discomfort made her feel as if she was exposed. Something must have happened last night. She averted her gaze around the room, staring at the walls that surrounded her and her bed, trying to remember what had happened the day before.

As her eyes fell on a pointy hat left listlessly on the top of her desk, she remembered they had thrown a party; a big party. It had been some sort of celebration, probably for some battle they had won. The hardships they had struggled through to get that win had been tough and daunting, and a party must have seemed well-deserved at the time.

She closed her eyes for a moment to visualize how it had gone; the members of SEES, all rounded up around a table, wearing their party hats and playing their favorite music, all staring deliciously at a large cake that had been prepared, covered in icing and sugar and waiting to be eaten. They had eaten their cake, eaten some chips, eaten some crackers. They all went about laughing and joking, leaning against one another in joy and glee.

And then... someone had brought out the alcohol.

It brought a grimace to Yukari's face as she remembered the havoc that had unleashed; a different kind of havoc than some kind of ransack. All of a sudden, bottles were scattered around the dorm, people snickering and tumbling all over each other. Some people were dancing, some people were kissing, some people lay sprawled on the floor, doing God knows what. It was loud, it was wild, and it was also embarrassing.

Yukari had never had more than a glass of champagne before that party. And in mere minutes, after playing their drinking games and chugging until the bottle was empty, she was more drunk than she had ever been before. It was almost nightmarish, thinking back on how stupid and crazy she had been, to succumb to the golden elixir that awaited her in that filthy cup.

But when she thought about it, she remembered something else having happened; something that she couldn't put her finger on. She remembered spinning in circles, her drink in hand, sipping every few seconds and laughing as someone stuck their hands up someone's shirt. She twirled, before falling back lazily on one of the couches, falling back into a certain individual; against good 'ol Minato.

Arisato Minato. Arisato-kun. The new kid. THAT GUY.

She fell down, landing in his lap and her back hitting softly against his chest. She turned her head, her nose brushing against his cheek, and he laughed, a big, hearty laugh, unusually for his character, and she did the same, and his arms snaked around her waist.

In their drunken stupor, they somehow came off of the couch and started dancing together, Yukari's arms laced over Minato's shoulders and his around her back, the two clumsily rocking side to side over the sound of the music and the sound of those around them crying out loud. They moved back and forth, slowly and not too quickly, Minato breathing against her ear.

A few people ran into them a few times, but they weren't unshaken; they kept dancing, like a pair of middle schoolers who were an awkward couple trying to act like adults. But their shared comfort was more intimate and warm than any prepubescent pre-teen's, and it just looked right.

When Yukari pulled back momentarily, she gazed into his dark eye, smiling idiotically. She raised one of her arms and pulled back some of his bangs that shielded his other eye, and held it there against the top of his forehead, her smile melting as she realized, despite her drunken state, that this was the first time she had ever seen both of his eyes staring back at her.

Minato must have even realized this too, because his lips pulled back, showing a big teeth-filled smile. And as his mouth moved, Yukari's mouth went dry as she heard his words.

"You're so beautiful."

Sure, maybe those words hadn't been as clear as they had sounded in her mind. Maybe he had stuttered and stammered on each syllable, unable to speak properly thanks to the beer. But to her, they were as audible and as smooth as the words of a sober man, and they melted her heart and dropped her jaw quicker than anything had before.

Yukari bit her lip as she remembered herself leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, her hand releasing his bangs and going back around him. They kissed, first like a long, romantic peck, then as a sultry, sexy French kiss like those over-done makeout sessions in movies.

And then, her memory went black.

Back in the real world, she sighed, still staring up at the ceiling, and she stretched her back.

But something was weighing her down, something literal. And she was shocked to see that Minato Arisato, all 5'7 inches of him, enchanting blue hair included, was lying on top of her. His chest was resting against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face on the pillow that her very head was using. She then realized, much to her further horror, that her hands were lying on his bare back.

Their abandoned clothes lay on the floor, and she understood why she felt so exposed; she was naked, just like her friend, who was also in bed with her. As the realization settled itself in and she began to feel her heart pounding in her chest, Minato nudged in his sleep and pressed closer into her, muttering her name under his breath and pushing his mouth under her chin. Panic almost flared in her belly as she felt his tongue touch her neck.

The surprise of it all was so amusing to her that she couldn't help but smile.

Trying not to move, so she wouldn't disturb him, Yukari's hand stroked up Minato's back and over his neck, feeling into his hair. Her fingers rustled through his locks, touching his scalp and even around his ears. It was soft and warm, reassuring and comforting. She exhaled peacefully, turning her head and leaning her cheek against his head, closing her eyes again.


End file.
